<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trapped by ineverwritebutwhatever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480783">Trapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineverwritebutwhatever/pseuds/ineverwritebutwhatever'>ineverwritebutwhatever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How Are You All Still So Dramatic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author knows they aren't funny but tries anyways, Buried but not really, I had the idea for this and posted it to my tumblr, Other, This is just crack, but somehow just as dramatic, but then I just couldn't stop thinking about it, listen, no fear entities, no powers au, so here i am, they're all canonically stupid, this wouldn't change just because they aren't being harassed by avatars of human fear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineverwritebutwhatever/pseuds/ineverwritebutwhatever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if there was no fear entities au, but everyone was still just as dramatic, and there was the same level of fear, hatred, and devotion to each other but for stupid reasons"<br/>I said to myself one time, only to immediately become obsessed with this idea</p>
<p>This is the first part of a series but I have no plans for a plot or anything</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice "Daisy" Tonner &amp; Jonathan Sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How Are You All Still So Dramatic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At first they hadn’t spoken. The silence filled with a restless intensity, fueled by hatred with nowhere to go. Causing the very air itself to grow hotter, the kind of crushing heat that started right below your collar. Slightly sweat dampened fabric seeming to choke you even as you tried your best to ignore it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dark cramped space however soon grew unbearably stifling. It didn’t matter how many times they shifted their cramping legs, or adjusted their collars, they could both feel the very air itself growing thicker and hotter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even as their bodies grew cold, as they both wondered about what fate would await them. They might have hated each other but being alone in the dark, with no one else around quickly became even more unbearable than the claustrophobia inducing room itself..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Daisy who was the first to break, reaching out. Hands desperately searching for signs of a life other than her own. Anything to cling to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon couldn’t help but grip her back tightly. At first just their hands, just so they would know they weren’t alone as the walls creeped ever closer in the darkness. Just to know that someone else was alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It soon proved not to be enough though, and as time passed on at an unforgivably slow pace, they held tight to each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each moment that they held on proving  that they weren’t alone, that they were still alive. That they weren’t going to be crushed to death, that they wouldn’t run out of air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then they began to talk. Soon everything was laid bare between them. Secrets, and stories all spilling into the small amount of dark that separated them, voices quiet as they tried desperately to conserve oxygen. Even though they knew that whether they would have enough air was up to the hands of fate. And whispering would be useless in the long run.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I keyed your car eight times,” Daisy said into the dark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that I accidentally stole your cat that one time, I really didn’t know she belonged to anyone,” Jon said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I think she misses you sometimes though,” Daisy says, voice gently heartbroken, “she stares out the window a lot more now…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think she’ll miss both of us now?” Jon asked, voice nearly breaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy was silent for a long moment, “maybe if we ever get out of here we can see her together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They hold each other in the dark. There is nothing else to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Basira said, sighing heavily into her hand, and shaking her head. Only to start massaging her temples a moment later as she looked down on the two of them. Something long suffering, entering into her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy began to speak, only to begin to cough, her throat dry and weak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon and Daisy did not let each other go, even as they both struggled to their feet. They both knew they’d been through too much to let go of each other now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How, how long were we trapped?” Daisy finally asked, her eyes drinking in the sight of Basira like she might disappear any moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Basira sighed again, “Oh my god, it was only six and a half hours, why are you being so dramatic? And why are you holding hands? I thought you hated each other?” she asked, although it didn’t quite sound like she actually cared to hear the answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We didn’t know that we’d ever get out,” Jon said slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Basira sighed heavily again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy took her hand with her free hand pulling it to her chapped lips gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we have Jon for dinner?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus christ.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BONUS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The tumblr post I made that inspired this fic:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No spooky tma au where everyone is still just as dramatic, and there's the same level of fear, hatred, and devotion to each other only for really weird non spooky reasons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For example Jon and Daisy get stuck in an elevator together for a few hours, and even though it was just an elevator, and it really was only like 6 hours, they act exactly the way they did in the buried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the firefighters show up they're clinging to each other desperately, and have talked about their feelings the whole time, and now they're best friends, even though before this Daisy had keyed Jon's car no less than 7 times.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>